


you won't be unhappy

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Roleswap AU, but neither vergil or dante will take it so, dante being a sweetheart in the worst way possible, sad dante makes an appearance, well. there IS comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Vergil meets Dante at long last in the Qliphoth.





	1. Chapter 1

Vergil looked up the monstrosity. Its name was the Qliphoth Mother had said. He tightened his grip on the Yamato's tsuka. He need to keep himself calm. Dante. Dante was in there somewhere. What was he doing? He had professed himself as king. And the tree… The monstrosity felt achingly familiar. But that didn't matter. He would cut it down.

But as Vergil made his way closer the Qliphoth, the sense of familiarity had only grown bigger. And with it the sense of… wrongness. He was himself but he was not himself. He was close but he was far away. Vergil grimaced. Why was he feeling like this?

Vergil kept walking. He couldn't let this bother him. The hordes of demons upon demons thought they were a problem but really they were less than an annoyance. He didn't even have to think when he cut them down. 

He stopped. What was that? He frowned. The demon looked familiar. It was an Angelo. He thumbed the Yamato's tsuba and jumped. He landed in front of the Angelo without a sound. It hissed at him, electricity crackling around it. Vergil narrowed his eyes. The Angelo fought well. As well as something like it can fight. But it was no match for him. 

He drove Yamato through its chest-_Rebellion sliced easily through his armor. Dante's face cold in its determination. He stared down at him. Dante stared defiantly back. With a heave Dante drew Rebellion back. He feel on his knees. As the sparks flew around him, he kept his eyes on Dante's face. He had failed his master._

Vergil turned away quickly. He gagged. Mundus? As his _master_?! How **disgusting**. But those feelings… The loyalty. The anger. _The disappointment in himself._ They felt real? Vergil scowled. How sickening. 

He looked at his hand. But that armor… It looked like-no, it couldn't be. Was it? The armor had looked like what that thing wore, looked like what _Dante_ had worn. Mundus gloated about how he deserved Dante's service. That wretch had used Dante's empty shell. His fingers were shaking. Vergil curled his hands into fists. He kept walking.

But he had killed him at least. He had struck Mundus down in fury. It was regrettable that he killed that pathetic king so quickly. He would could have kept him alive enough to make him suffer everything Dante had suffered. He had killed him didn’t he? He did. But he had also set Dante free. 

He couldn't keep thinking about it. He had to keep walking. Vergil kept moving. But as he climbed higher and higher the strange feeling came back. He was himself but he was not himself. He was near but was too far. But it had grown bigger. He felt… more. He was where he needed to be but he was not where he needed to be. The Qliphoth was a monstrosity but it was something he needed. The fruit was not allowed to be born but the fruit _had_ be born.

What was happening to him?

Vergil closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. He couldn't keep going like this but he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. 

There was strange growth up ahead. It looked like doors? Was he near the "throne room"? He pushed them open and walked in. All breath left him. Amongst the vines sat Dante. His clothes were filthy and tattered, hair long, and face with strange, unnerving cracks on it. Dante smiled. Beautiful beyond compare. 

'Vergil,' he greeted. 

'Dante,' Vergil said softly, reverently. 

He spread out his arms. 'Welcome to my crib,' Dante said casually, 'sorry about the mess, I just moved in.' He gave a Vergil questioning look. 'I don't suppose you could just stand there could ya? I can't really do anything right now.' He waved at himself. 'I'm all wiped out.'

Vergil had shifted his gaze to Dante's hands. Strange dust had fallen from his fingertips. Horror pooled in Vergil's gut. Strange dust was falling _from_ Dante. Dante was falling apart. 

'You're dying,' Vergil said quietly.

'Yep,' Dante agreed easily. Vergil's grip on the Yamato's tsuka tightened. Why was he talking so casually? 'But if you want a fight,' Dante started, 'I can give you one.' He made a face. 'It won't be a good one but it'll still be a fight.'

'I won't fight you,' Vergil answered. 

Dante looked surprised. 'Oh that's new.'

'Why?' Vergil asked. 

'You don't turn down a fight. The one time you did was because you wanted me to fight better.'

'What are you talking about,' Vergil said. 

Dane shook his head. 'Don't think about it!' he said cheerfully.

'Stop this, Dante,' Vergil pleaded.

Dante looked at Vergil in amazement. 'Never thought I'd hear that from you but the change really did you better huh Vergil?' he asked. 'But as much as we want to, I can't.' He sighed. He looked _tired_. 'I have to see this through to the end.'

Vergil stared at him dumbfounded. What? What did he just say? Why did it sound so familiar? As he kept staring at Dante a thought came to him unbidden. What if he knelt at Dante's feet? Swear fealty and swear to follow him wherever he would go, the world be damned. 

Vergil stepped forward but before he could take another step, the ground shook. 

'It's finished,' Dante announced, 'the fruit is here.' He smiled and gave a jaunty wave. 'Later!' He disappeared into the rising tide of blood. Vergil jumped in but he was nowhere to be found. Damn it! 

Vergil walked out of the throne room and made his way up. He clenched his jaw. For how long would Dante do this? For how long would Dante keep up this foolishness? He kept walking. 

There was a strange light up ahead. Vergil narrowed his eyes but he had to keep walking. When he walked into the light, his eyes widened. It was his childhood home, unburnt and gleaming in the light. And there was Dante standing by a tree. 

'Dante!' Vergil called out. Dante didn't turn around. 'Stop this foolishness.' Dante laughed. A bright and clear sound. Vergil didn't think he would ever hear again in his lifetime. He didn't think he would hear it _here_. 

'Dante,' Vergil said softly. 'Leave it!'

Dante stopped laughing. 'Oh!' he gasped, 'that's new too!'

'**Why do you keep saying that?**' Vergil asked. 

'I don't know,' Dante answered. He stepped forward, he picked the fruit off the branch and took a bite. In front of Vergil's eyes Dante _healed_. The cracks grew smaller and smaller till they disappeared and his hair gained a luster. Energy swirled around him. It erupted outwards and standing there was a… beautiful demon. Carved from stone, wrought from iron, star-bright and wreathed in flame. 

'Vergil,' it said, 'go back.' It spread its enormous and radiant in red wings. And flew away. 

Vergil tried to run after him but sticky sweetness filled his mouth. He gagged, turning away to dry heave. He didn't know how long he spent standing there. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, trying to scrape his tongue with his nails. The taste of blood and dirt was preferable to that nauseating sweetness. But he couldn't spend the day away like this. He had to keep going. 

The trek was long. He felt _tired._ What was happening? Why wouldn't Dante stop? Why was Dante _doing_ As he walked towards the branches Vergil thoughtlessly glanced down. _As Temen-Ni-Gru rose the ground grew farther and farther away. He looked out to city underneath his feet. It was nothing. They were all nothing. The beings in the tower were nothing. All the power of his father mattered. Dante would come. Arkham would make sure._

Vergil breathed in shakily. What was that? Arkham? _Arkham?_ He had never met that man. Mary had killed him. And Dante… Dante hadn't come. He didn't _need_ to come. Dante was already at the top of the tower. He greeted him like he wasn't gone for years. 

Dante had acted like he was nobody. Vergil closed his eyes. He had told him that Mother had been looking for him, he had told him that he had been looking for him. But all Dante did was smile. He seemed amused by it, he had said: "Mother is dead." He had said: "I know." 

He had told him he had missed him. Dante seemed surprised by that. He had said: "I missed you too." There was no greater relief than what those words had brought him. Vergil touched the part of shirt that held the amulet under it. But Dante had taken advantage. Dante had snatched his amulet. All these years Vergil still did not understand _why_ Dante had done it.

Dante had fallen into hell. No. Dante _went_ to hell. With a laugh. **Why had he done that?**

He reached the top at last. Dante was sitting on a seat made of vines. 

'Dante,' Vergil said. 

'Vergil,' Dante said easily. 

'Stop this,' Vergil pleaded, 'stop this and come with me. Come _home_.'

Dante turned his head. 'I can't.'

'_Why?_' Vergil asked distraught.

'You already know.'

'"See it through to the end,"' Vergil recited. 'But why?'

'Because,' Dante answered. He stood up, the vines retracting. He turned to Vergil. 'Come on, Verge,' he said calmly, 'will you fight me?'

'I can't,' Vergil said intently.

Dante raised an eyebrow. 'Why not? Isn't fighting our only constant?'

'Since when?'

'Since always.' He ran forward but Vergil met him head on. Dante smiled. They fought. Their swords screeched and sparked against each other. They danced. When Dante went to move away, Vergil's hands shot forward to grab him by the front of his coat. Vergil dragged Dante forward. 

'**Stop**,' he managed to say through gritted teeth. 

'Alright,' Dante agreed. Easily! Easily. He dropped Rebellion and curled his hands around Vergil's arm. 

Vergil looked into Dante's eyes. Dante's eyes were empty. The surface of an undisturbed lake reflecting everything. Something inside him shuddered. Something in Vergil _howled_. Before Vergil understood what happened, Dante was in his arms. He had an arm around Dante's waist, hand gripping Dante's coat with white knuckles and his other hand cradling Dante's head.

'You're here,' Vergil murmured in amazement. 

'I am,' Dante agreed into the crook of Vergil's shoulder, 'but don't celebrate just yet.' He sighed. 'I still have to go.' Everything around Vergil went quiet. No sound of his breath, no sound of the beating of his heart. He snarled. 'Come on, Vergil, don't be like that,' Dante said calmly.

'_Why_,' Vergil whispered. 

'I have to cut down the roots.'

'Not yet,' Vergil murmured, 'please, not yet.' Vergil closed his eyes, taking it all in. His coat was dirty, scent covered by blood but Dante was warm and _real_ in his arms. He opened his eyes. He stared out into the prussian blue of the upper atmosphere. 'Why,' he asked, 'why are you doing this.'

Dante kept his arms beside his sides. 'I have to play my part.'

'Why?'

Dante sighed. 'I can't answer that.'

Vergil swallowed. 'I want the answer.'

'You won't like it.'

'I want it.'

'You can't unlearn it, Vergil,' Dante said gently. 

Vergil turned his head to press his face onto Dante's hair. He sighed. 'Please.'

'You can't make me say this, Vergil. This will ruin you.'

'I don't care.'

'It will. I _know_ it will.'

'Dante,' Vergil pleaded. 

Dante breathed in shakily. 'That day, if our positions were switched…' It sounded like he was reciting from memory.

'Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine?' Vergil finished. He frowned. How did he know that? Vergil hissed, hiding his face in Dante's shoulder as pain raced through his head. 

_Mother wasn't coming. He wasn't far but why did Mother not come? He had to be faster. He had to be stronger. Like father. Fortuna was a beautiful town but uninteresting in the end. He rammed Rebellion through his chest. The devil would awaken. He stared up at his face, his hand around the pendant. Pain, darkness, nothingness. He cannot speak. He stumbled forward, hating the creak of his bones. He rammed Yamato through his chest. His mouth spoke orders, spoke poetry, spoke orders, spoke poetry. He had found him. He had found him. He brought the cane down. Splitting flesh and merging flesh. A flash of bright blue light and a demon stood in his place. Golden eyes glittering, mouthful of sharp teeth bared. Here again but with him at his side._

Vergil stared at his hands uncomprehending. Child's hands, dirty hands, hand wet from the rain and blood, hands in gloves, dust falling from hands, dirty hands wet with blood. 'Hey,' someone said. Vergil gasped. 'Hey,' Dante said. He was kneeling in front of Vergil, arms around him. 

'Why,' Vergil rasped. 

'Because I love you,' Dante answered simply. It was words he wanted to hear. Words he never thought he's hear again. Words that thought he would ever hear again in his lifetime. **Why wasn't he happy.**

'Take it back,' Vergil wheezed. He coughed and panted. He inhaled. 'Take it back!!' Vergil screamed. 

Dante was looking at him. No. He was watching him, looking for something. 'Do you want that?'

Yes! Yes, that was what he wanted! For Dante as he was. No emptiness in his eyes. No loneliness, no desperate scramble for survival. No suffering under a wretch who called itself god, voiceless. No cracking of bones with dust falling from fingertips.

'No,' Vergil answered. **Why did he say that.** Dante smiled, small and soft and violently gentle. He curled a hand around Vergil's nape and drew him in. Vergil let himself be dragged closer. 

'I'm sorry,' Vergil whispered into Dante's shoulder.

'About what? About not wanting it back? Eh,' Dante said dismissively, 'it’s alright.' His thumb stroked Vergil's nape. 'If you said yes I would have been pissed.'

'Why?' Vergil asked.

'You got a lot of that today,' Dante commented. 

'I'm trying to understand you.' And Vergil meant it. With all of his heart. 

Dante's thumb stilled. 'That's new,' he said.

Vergil thought about it. Of the life before. 'Yes,' he agreed.

Vergil wrapped his arms around Dante's waist. He hid his face in the crook of Dante's neck. They held each other in silence. But eventually Dante let go of Vergil's neck. He let go of Vergil but Vergil didn't let go. He gripped Dante's coat tighter, knuckles turning white. 

'Let go,' Dante said. 

'I can't.' And Vergil really couldn't. 

'You have to. I have to cut down the roots.' Dante reached back to hold Vergil's wrist. He squeezed them. Vergil let go. Dante stood up and stepped back. 

'Can you tell Nero something?' He asked. 'Tell him that I sent him a package. I was gonna send it sooner but y'know,' he waved his arm, 'busy.' 

_How can Dante speak so casually?_

Vergil looked up at him. All the years he had spent without him, before and now were long and unbearable. To be left behind again… 'Will I see you again?' Vergil asked urgently.

''Course,' Dante answered. He looked wistful. 'I miss the human world.' 

Vergil stood up. He took it in, he took it all in trying to commit this in his memory. 'I missed you,' Vergil blurted out. Dante looked surprised. Vergil looked at him, trying to find the words. 'I loved you.' Dante looked stunned. '_I love you,_' Vergil said desperately. He breathed in. Dante shook his head with a crooked smiled. 'And I'll say it as many times as it takes,' Vergil promised.

Dante's crooked smile widened, eyes light and unseeing. 'Take care, brother.' He turned around and walked away. 

'I'll wait for you,' Vergil told his retreating back. 

'You shouldn't,' Dante said over his shoulder. He turned to look at Vergil. 'You have a good life, brother, don't waste it.' He smiled. 'Buenos tardes,' he said happily. And let himself fall. 

Vergil stared at the space Dante left. He could not listen to Dante and jump after him. But he didn't. He didn't know how long he stared at the empty space but eventually he turned away. It was agony but he couldn't make himself turn back. Why was he like this? He picked up the Yamato and walked away. Why didn't he jump after him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: betrayal


	2. oh, there is thunder in our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante comes back and Nero finds him.

Nero looked walked up the hill of rubble. Months after the Qliphoth and there were still demons roaming around Red Grave. It took time maneuvering through the broken buildings and wreckage but it took way less time than trying to drive his van through the ruined streets. At least the streetlamps were still working somehow. 

He landed on a street with a thump. A pack of Hell Cainas turned to look at him. Nero took the Juzumaru from his side. They shrieked and lunged. He rolled his eyes. They were ten of them, he cut six of the down easy. He ran at the remaining four but before he could strike, an energy sparked down his spine. 

Nero turned, avoiding the swipe of the scythe. He clenched his jaw and slashed sideways, killing two. He pulled out Response and shot down the other two. He didn't glance at their disintegrating bodies to run to the where the energy was. 

It was where the Qliphoth used to be. Nero swore. Father had said Dante had cut it down! The energy pulsed, eye-wateringly bright and exploded again. He flinched against it. It was scorching. Nero gasped as his knees buckled. He pressed his hands against his mouth and tried to curl up into ball. 

The energy suddenly vanished, leaving only embers in the air. He blinked away the red in his vision and shakily stood up. Nero looked up. His eyes widened. A demon was up there! It's wings flared out. The red in the horns, wings, arms and legs and chest bright against the night. It was beautiful. 

A movement caught his eyes. A swarm of Death Scissors. With a sweep of its arm, the demon killed them all with the lights. He squinted. Summoned swords? Oh shit. With a beat of its wings the demon flew away. Nero ran after it, scrambling over debris.

The light had disappeared. He ran into an alley. Nero looked around wildly. 'Hey! Red demon!' he shouted. If any of the other demons heard him, came near him, he'll shoot them in the face. 'Hey!!'

'Hey,' somebody said behind him. Nero spun to face him. He blinked. The man was in rags, long hair a mess, and what looked like stubble on his jaw. That blistering energy was around him. Nero's hand wrapped around Manners' grip and he pointed it at the figure. The muzzle only a feet from the man's chest. 

He smiled and Nero tensed. 'Nero,' he said cheerfully.

'Dante,' Nero blurted out, he scowled, 'I mean-are you Dante?' he demanded. 

'Yep! The one and only!' The man said cheerfully. 'They told you about me?' Nero nodded stiffly. Dante stepped closer. Nero's finger was on Manners' trigger. 'You alright there?' The man, Dante asked. 

'Fine,' Nero managed to spit out, 'it's just-' he circled Manners' at the air around Dante. 

'Alright,' Dante agreed. Nero frowned confused, the energy around Dante vanished. Nero pulled the trigger. 

'Shit!' He shouted but Dante didn't seem bothered. He didn't flinch or grimace. He was just looking at him.

'You should stab me too,' he said.

Nero looked at him helplessly. He frowned and holstered his gun. Dante raised his eyebrows. 'I'm not gonna stab you,' Nero said, 'that's fucking rude.'

'It's fine,' Dante said, 'it'll make you feel better.'

Was that suppose to reassure him?! 'That makes it worse,' Nero said. 'I'm not just gonna fucking stab somebody to make myself feel better. That's shit.' Dante stared at him then smiled widely. 

Fuck. His fucking _eyes_. Nero had seen a jade statue in Grandmother's house once. His eyes were like that. Pretty and polished. Unthinking and unfeeling. 

Nero looked away. 'Come on,' he said, 'Father's waiting for you.'

'Is he?' Dante mused. 

'Yeah,' Nero mumbled. Father had walked through Red Grave for months until Grandmother told him that research might help. Father had went reluctantly. He had never seen Father like that. He knew this Dante meant a lot to Father but for Father to be so sad…

Nero willed himself to get close to Dante. He walked past him, shoulders stiff. 'Come on,' he said over his shoulder. 

Nero walked back to his van in silence, Dante following him. They walked through past ruined building and over rubble. Nero stopped. The footsteps behind had stopped. He turned around. Dante was staring at a building. 

'Hey!' Nero said sharply. Dante looked at him, Nero stopped himself from flinching. Dante walked towards him. Nero turned around quickly and continued walking. As they got closer and closer the lights on top of his van got brighter and brighter. 

Dante stopped a few feet from it. Nero looked at him confused. 'What?'

'Is that your car?' Dante asked. 

Nero nodded the stopped. 'It's not a car, it's a van,' he corrected. 

'Looks nice,' Dante said easily. Nero frowned and turned to look at his van. It was all dusty, the black paint and the blue stripe scratched in some places, there was dent on the driver door and both mirrors were missing.

'It looks terrible,' Nero muttered. 

'It is,' Dante agreed. 

Nero scowled. 'You just said it was nice,' he snapped. 

'I did, but terrible is nice,' Dante explained.

Nero stared at him. What the fuck was this guy on about? Whatever. Nero got in the van, dropping himself onto the sofa with a sigh of relief. He sat there for a moment before his eyes flickered to the open door. 

Nero stared at the open door. He clenched his jaw and stood up. He leaned out of the door to look at Dante. He was looking at the van's side. 'Hey!' Nero shouted, Dante looked at him. 'You coming in?' Nero asked. 

'Later,' Dante said. Nero nodded and went back in. If the guy wanted to stand outside then he wasn't gonna stop him. The later he got the dirty rags away from the sofa and seats the better. 

Nero stared at the wall. He frowned. Why was he feeling like he missed something? He looked around frantically till his eyes landed on a box on the table. 

It was Nico's box. She had dropped it off a week earlier with only a 'It's for Dante' as an explanation. How did she even know Dante? How did she know when to drop it off? Nero rubbed his forehead. He can ask for answers later.

He picked up the box, and walked to the door. 'Hey!' he shouted and tossed it at Dante. Nero didn't bother checking if he caught it and closed the door. He went to sit back down but there was a strange sound from outside. 

Nero curled his hand around the Juzumaru's hilt as he walked quietly to the door. He listened. It was a sob. Nero flung the door open. And oh fuck. Dante was holding the box crying. He looked at Nero. 

'Hey,' Nero said loudly. Fuck! 

'Hey,' Dante replied. There was still a shine on his eyes. Tear tracks down his face.

'Come in,' Nero said loudly. Shut the fuck up, moron! 

Dante nodded and with a last look at the side of the van, went inside. Or at least tried to. He looked at Nero. Nero looked at him. 'You're in the way,' he pointed out. Nero jumped and stepped back to make way. Dante brushed past him and Nero shut the door quickly. 

Dante stood in the middle of the floor. 'You can sit down,' Nero said stiffly. 

'I'm gonna make your sofa dirty,' Dante said simply. Nero winced. Fuck, he's right. 'Do you have a shower?' Dante asked.

'What?' Nero asked, grimaced then nodded. 'Yeah!' He pointed, 'it's over there.'

'Do you have a towel I can use and clothes I can change into?' Dante asked.

Nero nodded and went to get it. Dante put the box on the table and went to shower. Nero managed to find a clean towel, and clean shirt and pants. Would these fit? He’ll find out. He looked at his underwear then put it back. He stood by shower door, staring at the floor. 

A hand poked out of the shower. Nero put the pile of clothes in it. The pile teetered dangerously to the side. His's eyes widened and he quickly took away the pile, leaving only the towel. 

Dante came out with the towel around his waist, hair loosely twisted and over a shoulder. Nero stared at him. 'Clothes?' Dante asked. Nero jumped and shoved the pile into his arms. 

He stepped back into the shower, Nero's eyes on his back. Dante came out then wearing his black shirt and jeans. The shirt was short on him, the chest and biceps looked tight. Dante brushed past Nero as he went to retrieve the box. 

Nero blinked and followed him. He sank into the sofa and Nero sat on the seat across him. Dante was cradling the box close to his chest, knuckles white. His eyes had changed into something warm and terribly desperate. 

Nero turned away and went to the driver's seat. He looked into the distance but his eyes were drawn to the rear-view mirror. Dante had bowed his head. Over the box. Nero looked away and around the dashboard. His eyes landed on the mobile radio telephone. 

Father had told him to call him when Dante returned. Nero reached for it but drew back his hands. He looked at the rear-view mirror. He turned around in his seat. 'Hey,' he said. Dante looked at him. 'Aren't you gonna ask where Father is?'

'Should I?' Dante asked. Nero frowned. 'But sure,' he agreed easily. 'Where's Vergil?' Dante asked. 

'He's back at the house,' Nero said. Dante just nodded. 'He didn't want to be,' he said. Why was he telling him this?

'Oh?' Dante said. Really? That was the only thing he'll say?

'Don't you want to see him?' Nero asked. 

'Not really,' Dante said casually, Nero swallowed. Father waited for him!! But those tears…

'He waited for you,' Nero said. 

'He shouldn't have. He shouldn't waste his time on me,' Dante said airily. Nero stared at him. _Oh._ He slumped into his seat. He looked at the mobile telephone radio. 

'I'm gonna call him,' he said. 

'Alright,' Dante agreed. 

'So you want to see him after all?' Nero asked. 

'No. But I guess I have to,' Dante answered. Nero grimaced and reached for the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed the house number with shaking fingers.

_'Hello?'_ Grandmother answered.

'It's Nero,' Nero said quietly.

_'Nero!'_ Grandmother greeted warmly. Nero smiled. _'Hello! Good evening! Did something happen?_ His smile fell.

'Uh,' Nero said, 'yeah. Something happened.'

She gasped. _ 'What?! Are you hurt?'!_

'No!' He almost shouted. 'No,' he said gently. He swallowed. 'Dante's here.' Silence. Nero waited. 'Grandmother?' he asked quietly. 

_'Yes!'_ She said quickly. 'Yes,' she repeated quietly. 'Are you certain it's Dante,' Grandmother asked. 

Nero frowned. Was he? 'Yes? He's tall, has long white hair and wore rags.' He looked at the rearview mirror thoughtfully. Dante had moved. Nero turned around. Dante had laid on his side. 

'He has summoned swords,' Nero said quietly, 'and his demon looked like Father's drawing.'

_'Oh,'_ Grandmother said. _'Where is he now?'_

'He's with me in the van,' he answered. 'Should I take him home?'

Silence again. _'Yes,'_ Grandmother replied quietly. _'Yes. Vergil would want to see him.'_

Nero nodded. 'I'll take him home right away. See you.'

_'See you,'_ she said warmly then hung up. Nero put the receiver down. 

'Hey,' he called out. 

'Yeah?' Dante answered. 

'We're going home,' he said. 

'Alright,' Dante agreed easily. Easily. Nero frowned then shook his head. He turned to look out the windshield. He turned on the ignition and started to drive. 

Even if he had found a place with no rubble to park at, there was still trouble driving out of the city. The wreckage had spilled out to the area around it. Nero frowned in concentration as he drove. The drive was long and by the time he got onto a smooth road, his head hurt. 

He drove in silence, glancing at Dante intermittently. Dante hadn't move from his position. The road to the house wasn't bumpy at least. Nero stopped to park next to the road. 

He rubbed at his face and looked at the clock. The night had turned to after midnight. He could stop and sleep. But he was already so close. Nero sighed and turned on the engine again. He scowled at road, trying to concentrate. 

When he saw the manor gate, he sighed in relief. It opened when he drove closer. Nero drove through it. When he pulled up in front of the manor, he sighed in relief. He rolled his shoulders and got out the driver's seat. He walked to Dante. He looked down at him and knelt on one knee.

Dante's eyes were closed, his long hair had fallen onto his face and spilled out onto the floor. Nero put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. Dante's eyelids twitched, brushing his cheeks. His eyes opened. 

He looked up at Nero drowsily. He was-Nero swallowed. 'We're here,' he said. Dante blinked and his eyes cleared. He nodded and sat up, still cradling the box. Nero stood up. 'What's that?' He asked quietly. 

Dante tilted his head then looked down at the box. 'Something I commissioned years ago,' he answered. Nero nodded and opened the van door. He beckoned for Dante to go out first. 

Dante walked past him but didn’t go any farther. Nero closed and locked the door then stood by him. Dante was looking around. 'Come on,' Nero said. They walked to the house. 

'Where's the sign?' Dante asked. Nero frowned in confusion. 'The thing I sent you,' Dante explained. 

Oh. 'I left inside the house,' Nero answered. 'Was I supposed to take it with me?' he asked. 

'It was for your van,' Dante said softly. _Oh._

'Uh,' Nero said, 'thanks.'

'You don't like it?' He asked. He looked at Nero. Nero looked him in the eyes then let his gaze fall. 

'It was nice,' Nero mumbled. 

'It's alright to say that you don't like it,' Dante said gently. Nero winced. 'Besides,' he continued, 'if you don't, I can take it back.'

'Can you,' Nero blurted out. Shut the fuck up!

'I can,' Dante agreed. 'I miss it,' he said quietly. _Oh._ Nero looked at the house. 

Father was standing in front of the door, Grandmother by his side. Father's eyes landed on him then on Dante. Something passed over his face then he was running towards him. 

He wrapped his arms around Dante. Dante stood still then after a moment, raised his hand to pat him on the back. Father drew back to look at Dante properly. His eyes were bright with hunger. He turned to Nero. 

Nero straightened. 'Thank you,' Father said. Nero nodded stiffly. And all three of them walked to Grandmother. 

They stopped in front of her. She smiled at Nero and Vergil fondly and they smiled back. She turned her smile on Dante but Dante just nodded at her. She turned to open the door and went inside, Vergil quickly following her. 

Nero went inside, Dante walking behind him. Father came back, he talked about where Dante would sleep and how happy he was that Dante was back. Nero looked at Dante. Dante didn't talk, all he did was smile.


	3. is there so much-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva talks to Vergil and Dante talks to her.

Eva put the tea set and the plates on the serving cart and went to the library. She passed by Dante. He nodded at her and she nodded back. She opened the door, pushing it in. Vergil was still hunched over the table, papers and books scattered around him. Papers about other lives and turning back time, books about memories and wishes.

'Vergil?' she asked. Vergil didn't respond. He hadn't stopped being lost in his thoughts after he came down from the Qliphoth. He walked through the streets again and again and again and again each day. When he came home he roamed the halls silently in the quiet hours of the morning. 

He had told her what happened, what happened in the Qliphoth and what Dante did. 'Vergil,' she said louder, 'I brought food and tea.' He didn't look up. 

Eva sighed. She couldn't help with the memories but she could at least help him with appetite. She walked to him, he didn't look at her. She put a hand on his shoulder and the other on what he was reading. 'Vergil,' she said gently, 'go eat.' He looked at her. Oh, he looked so tired. 

The afternoon light illuminated Vergil's face. He was frowning, still frowning, always frowning. When he wasn't frowning, he was inconsolable. She missed his smiles. 'After eating, go to sleep,' Eva continued. He opened his mouth. 'No,' she said warningly. He closed his mouth and sighed. Eva squeezed his shoulder and stepped away. 

Vergil got out of the chair, walked to the serving cart and poured the tea. He handed her a cup. Eva looked at him surprise then smiled at him. He smiled in return. Vergil drank and ate in silence, Eva watching him in case he did something else. When Vergil finished he went to the door, Eva's eyes widened.

She stepped in front of him. He looked at her confused. 'I did tell you to sleep,' Eva said sternly. Vergil looked sheepish and went to the seat by the window. He sat down. Oh. This was a familiar sight. 'I can't sleep,' Vergil said quietly. 

'I know,' she answered. She sat down next to him, sitting at the edge of the seat. Vergil put his head on his lap.

'I'm too old for this,' he said. 

'Nonsense,' Eva responded primly, 'I shall do this no matter how old you are.' Vergil smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes. 

'It's so hard to believe that Dante is here,' he whispered. Eva kept her fingers moving. If it can be called that. Dante went around the manor slowly, looked at everything in curiosity and talked only when spoken to. 'I'm happy he's here,' Vergil whispered. 

Eva frowned at the floor. 'I'm happy he's here too,' she said. Vergil's breathed evened out, his eyebrows smoothing. She moved his head from her lap and onto the seat. She stood up, closed the curtains, grabbed the serving cart and closed the door quietly behind her. 

She went back to kitchen. Dante was there. Eva tensed. He didn't look at her, didn't seem to notice her. He was by the plates. Dante was handsome, long hair tied back and easy grace. He smiled easily but all she could remember was the boy who looked at her blankly. 

The boy who cried into her shawl. The boy with the terrible desperation in his eyes when telling her that she and Vergil needed to leave and that she would die in this house. The boy with the wild eyes demanding that he had to have Rebellion. 

She unloaded the tea set into the sink and the plates into the dishwasher. 'Do you want anything?' she asked. 

'No,' Dante answered, 'just looking at the plates.' Eva closed the dishwasher door as gently as she could. 'If you got the time, can I ask you a question?' he asked. 

She blinked and turned on the tap. 'Alright.'

'How are Trish and Lady doing?' 

Eva kept her eyes on the sink and filled the teacups with soapy water. Lady? Who was Lady? Oh. That was Mary wasn’t it? 'They're doing fine,' she replied. 

'Are they happy?' Dante asked. 

She looked at her hands. 'Yes,' she answered. 

'That's good,' Dante said easily. 

She poured out the soapy water and rinsed them. 'Are you happy for them?'

'Yes,' Dante answered softly. 'Do you know a Patty Lowell?' 

‘Yes. This year is her eighteenth birthday,’ she said. 

'It is, isn’t it,' he said quietly. He turned to her. Eva didn’t look at him. 'Thanks for answering,' Dante said gently then left. 

Eva's shoulders sagged. She put the cups on the rack and poured out the rest of the tea into a mug, mouth in a thin line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lyric is unfinished yeah


End file.
